


Final Message

by KateyLily



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Gen, Hurt Some Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Last words, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), it’s more like, not really much comfort tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateyLily/pseuds/KateyLily
Summary: Connor is killed by the other RK800 deep in CyberLife Tower. He failed. As the counter to his death ticks down, he sends one last message to Markus to let him know.





	Final Message

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is just the scene in the game if you fail to convert the androids, but Connor lets Markus know that the reinforcements won’t be coming. Also for this AU, Connor-60 didn’t kidnap Hank, but Connor and him were friends.

He was dying. He failed his mission. He failed Markus and the entire revolution.

“Any last words?” The other RK800 aimed the gun at him, ready to shoot a final time, but what would be the point? He was bleeding out anyway. He barely had a minute left.

Actually, he did have a few last words, but first he had to inform Markus of his failure. He hoped that the deviants would still win.

He pinged the RK200, attaching a short message. He finished sending it in a matter of seconds, and then refocused on the other Connor model.

“We’ll win...” he began. “It’s only a question of time.”

A gunshot rang out in the silence.

The last thing he saw before his vision went dark were the words  **Mission Failed** on top of the rows upon rows of androids, standing motionless.

* * *

Markus finished reinforcing the barricade as best as he could. _It won’t hold for long,_ he thought grimly, but at least it was better than nothing. As he pondered what to do next, he registered North approaching him.

“When do you think Connor will arrive with the reinforcements?” she asked.

He was about to respond, when suddenly he got a message. Frowning slightly, he opened it and read it.

_Hello, Markus._

_I failed. It seems you were right when you told me this was a suicide mission. I don’t regret trying, but I can’t send you the reinforcements. I hope you succeed anyway. I’m sorry._

_And... if you make it out alive, please find Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Tell him “thank you,” for me. Tell him I’m going to miss him._

_I don’t have much time left._

_Goodbye, Markus. Thanks for giving me a chance._

_\- Connor  
_

The message ended there. Markus felt sick.

“Markus...?” North asked, concerned. He snapped out of it and turned to look at her with a pained expression.

“I just got a message from Connor.” Markus lowered his head. “He’s dying,” he whispered sadly. North laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“We need to keep going. It’s what Connor would want,” she started. “You gave us hope, Markus. You gave _me_ hope .”

Markus nodded. He knew she was right. He walked away to encourage his people and send a message to the journalists.

* * *

They were cornered. He knew this was the end—he could only hope that those who came after them would succeed. He turned to North. If they were going to die, he wanted to spend his last moments with her. Their skin peeled back as they interfaced and kissed.

The army stood down. They won. They were free.

* * *

Markus exited the taxi in front of Lieutenant Hank Anderson’s house. Connor had given his life for their cause; the least he could do was honor his last request.

He rang the doorbell, hearing a gruff “I’m comin’, I’m comin’,” from inside.

A few seconds later a man opened the door, dressed in shorts and the most garish shirt Markus had ever seen. He avoided commenting on his choice of clothing, instead opting to greet him.

“Good morning. Are you Lieutenant Anderson?” he questioned. He knew this was his house and he lived alone, but it was always best to never assume anything.

“Yeah. And you are...?” he trailed off, waiting for Markus to fill the silence.

“Markus,” he said simply.

Hank’s eyes widened. “Markus? As in, android-revolutionary Markus?”

“That’s me,” he smiled in amusement, but his face fell as he remembered what he had to say to Hank. “I came to tell you about Connor.”

Hank noticed the abrupt mood shift. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What about him?”

“He... didn’t make it,” He treaded delicately. Hank’s eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath.

“You mean...?” his voice shook and he was unable to finish the sentence. Markus nodded gravely.

“He sent me a message before he shut down. He told me to tell you ‘thank you’ for him, and that he would miss you.”

Hank rubbed his eyes, muttering an apology. Who knew that one day he would cry over an android? He knew that he had started to see Connor as a son, but still...

Markus didn’t interrupt, letting him grieve. They had both lost a friend that day.


End file.
